


No, we won't surrender (let's make the world remember)

by MYuzuki



Series: No matter what’s in front of me (I’ll keep fighting til I’ve won) [32]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hospitals, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYuzuki/pseuds/MYuzuki
Summary: "You swooned again," is the first thing Cor says upon noticing that Nyx has regained consciousness, because he is a complete and total jerk and Nyx kind of loves him for it.
Relationships: Cor Leonis & Nyx Ulric
Series: No matter what’s in front of me (I’ll keep fighting til I’ve won) [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897525
Comments: 19
Kudos: 127





	No, we won't surrender (let's make the world remember)

**Author's Note:**

> There was so much screaming in my inbox yesterday, you guys are amazing and I love you. <3 Anyway, I hope you enjoy this drabble. ;D

**No, we won't surrender (let's make the world remember)**

* * *

"You swooned again," is the first thing Cor says upon noticing that Nyx has regained consciousness, because he is a complete and total jerk and Nyx kind of loves him for it.

"You're such an asshole," he grumbles, trying to leverage himself into a more upright position before admitting defeat and slumping back against his pillows again.

"Yes, well, birds of a feather and all that," Cor replies with a smirk, then sobers. "How are you feeling?"

Nyx gives the question the consideration it deserves, then shrugs. "Better than the time I died, but worse than the time I got shot. The second time I got shot, at least," he amends. "But weirdly, nothing actually _hurts_? I mean, I feel like I haven't eaten in days and I think a coeurl kitten could knock me over without much effort, but beyond that I'm just…really, _really_ tired."

Cor gives him an assessing look, as if judging whether or not he's being honest, then acknowledges his words with a slight nod. "Regis reported feeling much the same," he shares. "And Prince Noctis has showed some similar symptoms, although he seems to be recovering at a faster pace than either of you. A benefit of his youth, presumably."

Nyx sputters indignantly. "Did you just imply that I'm recovering more slowly because I'm old? Because if so, I'd like to remind you that you've got over a decade on me, asshole."

"Yes," Cor responds dryly, "but you're laid up in a hospital bed and I'm not, so clearly I win."

"Ugh, you're such a little shit sometimes," Nyx mutters, ducking his head to hide the smile that's tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Takes one to know one," Cor says, thoroughly unfazed and not even a little bit contrite. "Anyway," he goes on, deftly switching subjects with all the subtlety of a lumbering freight train, "Noctis wants to talk to you when you're feeling up to it. Something about how he's always wanted a cool uncle," he adds dryly, a smirk quirking his lips.

Nyx stares at his friend, thoroughly baffled. "You're joking, right? Please tell me you're joking."

Cor just shakes his head, looking so amused that Nyx kind of wants to throw something at him out of general principle.

"I'm not even actually related to him! And I've been a royal for at least a month already, it's not like it's new!" he cries out, half-despairing because what is _up_ with the royal family. "Besides," he tacks on, "he already has a much cooler uncle: you."

Cor snorts, leaning back more in his chair. "Be that as it may," he says, "Noctis has known me for his entire life. You're like a shiny new toy during the holiday season, Nyx. You're also the one who not only rescued the Princess of Tenebrae, who he happens to be engaged to, but also helped in severely reducing the threat of the Starscourge. Which by extension might have saved the entire world from an eternity of darkness while correspondingly saving Noctis from having to martyr himself to save that world. So, yes. He wants to speak to you."

Nyx makes a wordless sound of frustration before flopping back against his pillows with a grumble. "Alright, fine," he says, relenting. "I'll speak to him. But not right now," he adds hastily, because he absolutely wouldn't put it past Cor to drag the Crown Prince in right this very minute if he thought he could get away with it. "Right now I feel like roadkill."

Cor gives a low huff of laughter. "I'll let him know to wait a few days before ambushing you," he acquiesces.

"Thanks," Nyx says dryly. "I appreciate it." Then he sobers. "What about Ardyn?" he asks, hands fisting in the blanket spread across his bed. "Did the plan…did it work?"

"Is he still infected with the Scourge, you mean?" Cor shakes his head, an exhausted sort of relief creeping into his expression. "Whatever you, Regis, and Noctis did, there's not a trace of the Starscourge left in him, body or soul. He claims to still have an _awareness_ of it, but he's not infected. And the few tests we've done so far seem to indicate that he can't get infected again _or_ spread the infection to others. And whatever daemons were in his body seem to be gone as well."

Nyx abruptly feels like a tremendous weight has been lifted from his chest. "Good," he says, shoulders sagging as he heaves a large sigh. "That's…good." Then, because he can't _not_ ask, "He's been behaving himself?"

"No," is Cor's immediate answer, complete with a disgruntled expression that makes him look like he's just bitten into something exceedingly sour. "He's making a complete nuisance of himself. Poking around, asking questions. Harassing the guards who are assigned to watch him until they come crying to me to give them _gate duty_ instead," he adds, rolling his eyes so hard that it looks almost physically painful.

Nyx can't quite contain a snort of laughter, and lifts a hand to smother it. "Oh, no," he says, "supervising Ardyn is worse than gate duty? Who would've guessed it." Then, in a more serious voice so that Cor knows he's _not_ joking about this, "He's not causing any trouble, though? Not being, I dunno, extra suspicious or anything?"

"Define 'extra' suspicious," Cor says, tone dust-dry.

Considering that Ardyn is, well, Ardyn, Nyx figures that that's fair; the bastard's natural state seems to be invoking suspicion and uneasiness and Nyx genuinely isn't sure if that's a holdover from two thousand years spent sharing his body with countless daemons and a darkness-inducing plague or if it's honestly just the asshole's natural personality at this point. "Any idea what he plans on doing next?"

Cor shrugs. "Not really. Regis extended an offer to re-legitimize him as a member of the royal family, but I think they both know it was more out of courtesy than any actual desire for him to stick around. He hasn't accepted or declined the offer yet, though, so I suppose it's technically still on the table. Whatever he plans to do, however, I think it's safe to say that he won't return to the Empire anytime soon," he adds, pulling out his phone and pulling up a recent news feed for Nyx to see, "given that Aldercapt just issued a warrant for his arrest. Something about deserting, committing treason, and blowing up an Imperial magitek facility?"

"Oh, right. That. Yeah, I can see how that would piss off the Emperor." Nyx grins despite himself, despite the lingering worries hovering at the back of his mind, all the what-ifs and what-comes-nexts. "Although if we're being _technical_ , it was _me_ who blew the place up. Ardyn just…didn't stop me."

Cor rolls his eyes again, a faint smirk quirking his lips up at the corners. "Yeah, I figured," he remarks, wry and fond. Then, "Now shut up and get some more rest, Nyx," he says. "Before I come to my senses and smother you with your pillow to save myself from any future headaches your heroics might cause me."

Nyx makes a face at him, but obediently burrows back down under his blankets nevertheless, because all things being equal he could definitely use some extra sleep; he's _exhausted_ , a sort of bone-deep weariness that brings back echoes of a last breath spent watching the bright glow of a radiant sunrise.

(Part of him is still worried about, well, _everything_ , especially his Glaives since he has no idea how long exactly he's been unconscious, but he reminds himself that his friends have probably got everything at headquarters well in hand.)

 _It worked,_ he thinks as he drifts back down into unconsciousness, remembering the maelstrom of magic and Ardyn at the center of it as the Regis, Noctis, and Nyx flung their power at him. _It actually worked._

(He falls asleep with a smile on his face, tired but satisfied.)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's that, hope you liked it! Also, don't worry, Libertus (and possibly Crowe and Pelna) will be making an appearance soon as well, just as soon as they hear that Nyx has regained consciousness! They're just not at his bedside 24/7 because someone needs to be actually running the Kingsglaive while Nyx is out of commission and those someones are them. ;D


End file.
